


Strip Poker

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for Strip Poker.Sentinel BingoStrip Poker





	Strip Poker

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Strip%20Poker_zpsjxonvemk.jpg.html)


End file.
